Desolation Lords
The Desolation Lords was a Space Marine Legion created during the Second Founding in 098.M31. It was comprised of loyalist members of the Death Guard Legion, whose loyal service during the Heresy expunged them of the guilt over the actions of their treasonous brethren. They are one of the oldest Legions in Imperial service, and have always stood steadfast at the Emperor's side, through the darkest hours of the Imperium. History Founding It is improper to tell of the history of the Desolation Lords without first telling of how they came to be. When Horus Lupercal, the Warmaster and Arch-Traitor, revealed his hand and entered open revolt against the Imperium, he did it in the Istvaan System, purging the Loyalist elements of his first Traitor legions with virus bombs on Istvaan III. One of the people who escaped this dire fate was Death Guard Battle-Captain Nathaniel Garro. Who, commanding the frigate ''Eisenstein'', was not on the planet's surface when the bombs fell. Assassins had been sent after Garro, but these Astartes failed in their task and Garro managed to take control of the ship. As the ship fled the system, the Battle Barge ''Terminus Est'' engaged it in an effort to stop its flight. These efforts were not entirely in vain as the ship did slip into the Warp, but it was crippled. The following treacherous journey through the Immaterium was incredibly perilous, and it was only by the best effort and skill of everyone onboard that they manage to survive, but survive they did, attracting the attention of the Imperial Fists and returning to the Solar System to warn the Imperium of Horus' treachery. They were held for some time on Luna out of fear that they might harbor traitorous intent, but they were exonerated. The surviving Loyalist Death Guard and the lone Sons of Horus Legionary who escaped aboard the Eisenstein, known as 'The Seventy', would eventually be exonerated and go on to serve in Imperial service, with many assumedly joining Garro in the Knights-Errant, the private Astartes force of Malcador the Sigillite. Garro served loyally throughout the Heresy, living to see its end alongside many of his initial Legionnaires. However, many more Loyalist Death Guard had by that point been recovered, either hiding away in the most hostile environments they could find, or on the outskirts of the Imperium, far from their treacherous Primarch's influence. Eventually, when it was decided that the Second Founding would be conducted to replace the Traitor Legions, it was decided that, after careful screening of each and every individual, a Legion would be founded from Mortarion's lineage, and there was no question as to who would lead them. So, Nathaniel Garro underwent the procedure to turn him into a Legion Master, and the Desolation Lords were born. They were offered as a homeworld, the planet of Venenum, a world within the Segmentum Solar that had a northern hemisphere ravaged by toxic gas storms, but a relatively peaceful southern hemisphere. Second Great Crusade As soon as they were situated on Venenum, the Desolation Lords began to fight in the Second Great Crusade, bringing the Emperor's Light to the galaxy. They first set out to secure the Throneworld by waging war in the Segmentum Solar. In the slow, grinding wars that the various Imperialis Auxilia had become bogged down in, the Desolation Lords thrived, breaking every bastion and carrying every field they came across. Category:Space Marines